Just Another Break Part 2
by iHeart1D567
Summary: The sequel to 'Just Another Break', it shows Harry and Louis' struggle to keep their relationship a secret. Will their secret get out? Does someone know? Will they tell their secret? Sorry for the bad summary, you'll have to read and find out the answers. P.s., I wrote this fanfic at about 2 a.m., so if it's complete rubbish, don't blame me. xD Please R&R! *Larry Stylinson fanfic*


_**~Louis' POV~**_

I layed on the bed thinking about the past couple days. _"Forever and always... with you."_ That's what Harry said when he confessed his feelings for me. I played the scene from that day over and over again in my head as I lay there.

Me and Harry were laying on his hotel bed watching a film on the tv. I was laying in his arms, cuddled into his warm chest. He was softly stroking my hair, which made me very sleepy. "Harry...?" I asked, almost asleep.

"Hmm?" He said, looking down with a smile.

"When... when should we tell the boys? About... us?" I asked quietly, on the edge of sleep.

He sat there a minute, thinking. "Well, from the sounds of what Liam said to you when you guys talked the other day, they already knew that we liked each other."

I closed my eyes, wanting to sleep, but not wanting to end the conversation. "Yeah, but should we tell them that we're dating...?" I asked.

Harry sat up, which caused my limp, sleepy body to fall on the bed beside him. "BooBear, are you getting tired?" Harry laughed.

"Hmm...? Oh, no, I'm just... resting my eyes..." I said quietly, not bothering to open my eyes.

Harry laughed again. "Come on, you're going to bed." He said. I felt him turn me onto my back, as he picked me up like a baby. He walked over to my bed and layed me back down and put the covers over me.

I opened my eyes just enough to see Harry smiling down at me. "What are you smiling at, cheeky boy?" I asked giving him a sleepy smile myself.

"You, of course. You're so cute when you sleep." He chuckled.

He turned to go back to his bed. "Harry?" I asked one last time.

He quickly turned back around. "Yes BooBear?"

"We're not done talking about this." I said, closing my eyes again.

I heard him chuckle. "Of course. We'll continue this conversation in the moring. Good night." He said, giving me a quick kiss on the forhead.

"Good night, Curly." I said, quietly.

I fell asleep to the sound of Harry chuckling, which made me smile.

_**The Next Morning...**_

I woke up to the sound of rain hitting the window. I opened my eyes and saw the room was dark. I sat up and looked at the wall clock: 10:46 a.m. I looked around for Harry, but he was gone. _Like most mornings._ Harry always gets up early when we were on break to get breakfast.

I got out of bed to go to the bathroom. As I walked into the bathroom, I heard the water running and realized Harry was in the shower. _Maybe if I'm quick he won't even notice I'm here._ I thought, running the water to brush my teeth. As I ran the water to warm, I started to put toothpaste on my tooth brush.

All of a sudden I heard Harry yelp from the shower. "Holy fuck, this is cold!" Harry exclaimed.

My eyes widened at the sound of Harry swearing. Then I started to laugh when I realized it was my fault for running warm water when he was in the shower. I quickly spat out the toothpaste and rinsed my mouth. As I put my tooth brush back down on the sink, I heard the water turn off in the shower.

I turned away from the sink to go out of the bathroom, but I wasn't quick enough. As Harry stepped out of the shower, _naked_, I was almost to the bathroom door. "Louis, why are you in here?!" Harry said, quickly covering up with the towel.

I turned around to answer him, but quickly blushed when I saw him in only his towel. He was still all dripping wet, his bare chest glistening in the bathroom light, his hair sleeky from being wet, and his gorgeous green eyes were wide with embarrassment.

_I'd be lying if I didn't say I'm a little turned on right now... _I thought to myself, looking him up and down. "I... um... was brushing my teeth." I said, still dazed at how hot he looked right now.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked, and I could tell he was embarrassed.

"You're just... so cute right now." I said, looking him in the eye and smirking.

"Right now? Louis, I just got out of the shower." he said. I took a step towards him, looking him up and down a few more times. "Louis...? What are you doing?" he said, his eyes growing wider.

I took another step towards him, and then another, until I was face to face with him. "I don't care if you just got out of the shower, you're so hot right now." I whispered to him. I was really glad I had just brushed my teeth and my breath was minty.

"Louis...?" Harry said, starting to smile, too. I pressed my lips against his, wrapping my arms around his wet neck. He stood there for a second, but then he kissed me back, passionately. As the kiss got more intense, he pulled back slightly. "I suddenly realized I'm still naked."

I looked at him for a moment, and then we both started to laugh. "Okay, go ahead and get dressed, I'll wait out there for you." I said with a wink. I walked out into the other room and looked out the window. It had stopped raining, and now there was sunshine pouring in through the window. I walked over to the window and smiled. _This is going to be the best break ever._ I thought as I watched the traffic on the street below. There were people walking in and out of the hotel every now and then. I watched as the birds were flying around and landing on the roof tops of other buildings.

I heard the bathroom door open and I turned around to see a fully clothed Harry Styles smiling at me. "Can I talk to you real quick?" he asked, his smile fading a little bit.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" I asked as I walked over and took his hand.

"Remember how you asked me about telling the boys about us?" He asked. I nodded, gesturing for him to go on. "Well... I think we should wait a while... before we tell them." He said, not looking me in the eye.

I stared at him for a moment. I could see he was a little upset. "Of course we can." I said, squeezing his hand gently and smiling at him.

He looked up at me and smiled. "Okay. Thankyou, BooBear." Suddenly, his eyes lit up. "Don't we have some un-finished business to get back to, Mr. Tomlinson?" He grinned mischieviously.

I remembered our un-finished kiss from the bathroom. "I think we do, Mr. Styles. Now, where were we?" I said, grinning back.

He stepped forward and pressed his lips against mine. I smiled into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck once more. After a few moments of kissing, he pushed me towards my bed slightly, which I took as a signal. I sat back onto the bed as he crawled on top of me, still kissing me. As the kiss got a little more intense, I pulled away and scooched back onto the bed to get more comfortable. He smiled and got above me once more. He opened his mouth slightly, giving me access. I slipped my tongue inside his mouth, and he did the same to me as I ran my hands through his hair.

Just as we were getting really into the kiss, the room door opened and Liam walked in. "Whoa, sorry!" he said as we quickly pulled apart.

"Liam, how did you get in here?!" Harry asked, a little out of breath. I smiled to myself as I heard him breathing heavly.

"You gave me an extra room key, remember?" He said, holding it up.

"Oh yeah..." Harry said slowly.

"So I see you guys worked things out, huh?" Liam said, winking at us.

"It's not what it looks like!" I said, speaking up.

"Really? It looked like you two were going at it, if you know what I mean." Liam smirked.

Harry and I looked at each other. He gave me a look, as if to say _What do we do now?_ I shrugged at him and gave him a look to say _I have no idea._

We turned back to Liam, who was still smiling at us. "Look, you can't tell _anyone_, okay? Please." Harry said.

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me." He smiled at us reassuringly.

"Why are you here anyway?" Harry asked.

"The boys and I are going for lunch and wanted to know if you guys wanted to come, but by the looks of things, you two are pretty happy here, so do you want us to bring you back something?" Liam said.

Harry and I exchanged looks. We looked back at Liam, and Harry said, "we can come if you want. We were... almost done anyway..." he looked away from Liam as his voice trailed off.

Liam and I started to laugh as Harry blushed. "Okay, come on." Liam said, gesturing us to follow him.

_**In The Lobby...**_

We followed Liam into the lobby of the hotel and saw Niall and Zayn waiting for us. Zayn was playing on his phone, while Niall looked at us, very impatient. Zayn looked up at us and smiled. "Hey it's the love-birds." Harry and I looked at each other, our eyes wide. Zayn busted up laughing. "I'm just kidding with you guys!"

"Oh... hehehe..." Harry said as I looked down at the floor.

"So are we ready _yet_?" Niall said, crossing his arms and tapping his foot like a diva.

"Yes, Niall." Liam laughed. "Let's go eat, shall we?"

"Yessss!" Niall said, nearly flying out the door.

Paul was waiting for us with the van.

"You boys ready?" he said.

"Yup!" Niall said, climbing into the van's back seat.

_**A Short While Later...**_

"McDonalds!" Niall nearly shouted as we stopped in front of the restaurant.

As we all got piled out of the van, Niall, Liam, and Zayn ran to the doors, while Harry and I walked side by side. As we walked, Harry grabbed my hand and held it. I looked down at our hands and smiled, but then realized we were in public. "Are you _crazy_? What if someone sees us?" I whispered to him, pulling my hand away.

"Relax, no one's looking." he said, giving me a smile. My heart nearly melted when I saw his warm smile.

I looked around. The parking lot was pretty much empty aside from us and Paul, who was walking behind us. I wasn't really worried about Paul, but I was more worried about fan girls, the paparazzi, or anyone who had a camera of any sort. "But still... wait until later, okay?" I said, giving him a smile back.

He nodded and we walked inside. "... a cheese burger, fries..." Niall was already ordering. I smirked at the young girl working at the counter who clearly couldn't believe she was taking _Niall Horan's _order. "... a chocolate milkshake..." Niall went on.

"Niall, are you done ordering yet?" Zayn whined.

"_Hold on,_" Niall shot back. "Please." he smiled to the wide-eyed cashier.

"I-is that all?" she stammered quietly.

Niall nodded politely as Zayn stepped up and ordered.

After we all ordered our food, which took up 3 trays, we sat down at a corner booth so no one who walked in would notice us. Liam, Harry and I sat on one side, while Niall, Zayn and Paul sat on the other. We all started eating as Niall started telling us a story about how he saw a black and white dog earlier today. As I took a bite of my cheese burger, Harry leaned over and whispered, "It's later, can I hold your hand now?"

I looked over at him and smiled. I discreetly put one of my hands under the table and Harry took it. I looked around the table to see if anyone had noticed us, but no one was looking at us. Except for Liam. He noticed our hands locked together under the table and gave us a smirk. We both blushed and continued eating with our free hands.

As everyone finished eating, Harry said, "I have to use the bathroom."

Everyone stopped talking and looked at him. "Then... go?" Zayn said after a moment.

As Harry got up and walked towards the bathroom, he looked back and gestured for me to come with. I looked around, but no one was paying attention. I slipped out of the booth and walked after Harry. As I walked into the bathroom, Harry grabbed me and gently pinned me against the wall. "I want to do more than just hold your hand, Louis." he whispered to me.

I could feel my eyes growing wide. "But... we're in publ-" I started to say, but I was cut off when Harry pressed his lips to mine. He continued to press light kisses down my neck as I closed my eyes and smiled. I almost forgot where I was until I heard the door to the bathroom open. Harry sprang off of me and turned to see Liam at the door.

"We're almost ready to leave, can you guys wait to do that stuff back at the hotel?" he grinned, looking like he was about to laugh any moment.

I felt my cheeks grow hot. "Y-yeah. I suppose we should wait."

Harry smiled at me and pecked me on the lips before walking out the door with Liam. I smiled and followed after. "What took you guys so long?" Zayn asked, eyeing us suspiciously.

I stood there, at a loss for words. "We were washing our hands. Why?" Harry said, very level-headed about it.

"No reason. You guys just took a while, that's all." Zayn said, quickly dropping the subject.

As we all got back into the van, it was almost 4:00 p.m.. "You should take us out for dinner too!" Niall said.

"You_ just_ ate, Niall. Maybe I'll take you guys for dinner tomorrow." Paul said.

Niall sat back and crossed his arms, pouting. I stared out the window, thinking. _If Liam hadn't stopped us, could we have gone further? Would Harry want to do it in a __**bathroom**__? I'm kind of glad he stopped us. But at the same time... I wish he hadn't. But at some point, __**someone**__ would have walked in on us. I guess it's better that Liam walked in than if someone else did._

"Are you okay?" Harry leaned over and whispered to me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Huh? … Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I'm just... thinking about stuff." I trailed off on the last word. 

Harry looked at me for a moment. "Are you upset about what I did in the bathroom? Did I go too far?" he continued to whisper in a weird tone. He almost sounded upset.

"No!" I whispered quietly, "What you did was... fine. I was just..." I didn't know how to finish. _I was just what? Thinking about how scared I was about our first sexual encounter? I couldn't tell him that._ "I was just thinking about... nothing. It's not important, Hazza." I continued and smiled at him.

He stared at me another moment. He almost looked like he was about to _cry._ "Are you sure it's not about what I did?" he said, his voice a little shaky.

"Of course not! I could never be upset about something that you did," I said, grabbing his hand and squeezing it lightly. It was a good thing we were alone in our seat, otherwise this would look suspicious. "I just have a lot to think about."

"All right boys, back at the hotel!" Paul said from the front.

I nearly jumped at the loud sound of his voice, breaking our emotional moment. I looked back at Harry. "We'll continue talking in the room, okay Hazza?" I smiled at him.

He gave me a weak smile and nodded. We all climbed out of the van and walked into the hotel as it started to rain again.

_**Back at the room...**_

Harry and I walked to our room and unlocked the door with our room key. Harry walked into the room as I closed the door. _He really looks upset..._ I thought. "Harry...?" I said, walking over to him.

He turned around and looked at me. "Yeah, BooBear?"

"Are you... upset? With me?" I asked.

"Of course not, BooBear! Why would you think that?" he said, coming over and giving me a hug.

I hugged him back. "You're just quiet all of a sudden."

He pulled back and looked at me. "Louis, you know I can tell when something's wrong. And the fact that you don't want to talk to me about it kinda made me feel like a bad boyfriend, that's all. But I don't want to pressure you to talk about it, so that's why I've been quiet." He said, giving me a smile.

"Harry, you're a perfect boyfriend! It's just hard for me to talk about it." I said, not looking him in the eye as I said the last part.

"Louis, you know whatever is bothering you, you can talk to me about it."

"I know. It's just... I don't want to hurt you." I said, tears touching my voice.

"Whatever it is, I'll understand." he said, smiling. I smiled back. "Why don't we sit down and talk about this."

"Okay." I said, as he took my hand and lead me to his bed. We sat down and he took both of my hands in his.

"Now what's bothering you?"

I took a deep breath before speaking. "It's just, when we were... doing stuff in the bathroom, I felt nervous. I know I don't have anything to be afraid of, but I still felt scared. I want to go further with you, but I feel like when we do it for the first time, I might do something wrong, and then I'll feel embarrassed. I just don't want to disappoint you, Hazza. I want to make you happy, that's all."

Harry stared at me a moment, but then he smiled. I felt relief as I saw that familiar smile on his face. "BooBear, I want you to know that _anything_ I do with you makes me happy. Even _if_ you mess up the first time, there's nothing to be ashamed of. I will always love you, no matter what."

I smiled even bigger. "Are you sure, Hazza?"

"Of course." he said. He kissed me, but only for a few seconds. As we pulled apart, I looked at him. He looked back at me and smiled. "Are you feeling better now, BooBear?"

I smiled at him and nodded. We sat there for a few moments, staring at each other with goofy grins on our faces.

Suddenly, there was a knock, tearing our eyes to the door. "You guys better have clothes on, 'cuz I'm coming in." Liam's muffled voice came from the other side of the door. We both blushed at his statement as he opened the door and walked in. We pulled our hands away and stood up, trying to act normal.

"Why are you here?" I finally asked.

"Niall and Zayn convinced me it was a good idea to play hide and seek, so I came to hide here." Liam said, smiling.

"Oh, okay." I said. I looked over at Harry, who had become very quiet.

We all looked as there was another knock on our door. "That must be Zayn, act natural!" Liam hissed as he jumped behind the other side of Harry's bed.

Once Liam was completely hidden, I walked over and opened the door. "Hey Zayn! What's up?" I said as non-chalantly as possible.

"You haven't seen Liam anywhere, have you?" he asked, looking up and down the hallway.

"Um, nope. Why?" I asked.

"Well, you see, Liam, Niall, and I thought it would be fun if we played a game of hide and seek around the hotel, and it's my turn and I already found Niall, so now we're looking for Liam."

"Ohhh, well between you and me," I leaned in closer to him. "I would look downstairs at the restaurant or at Paul's room." I whispered loudly.

"Thanks Lou!" he called out as he raced down the hallway.

I shut the door as Liam got up from hiding. "You're a life saver, Louis! I'll talk to you guys later!" Liam said as he jogged back to the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked, confused.

"I'm gonna try to get back to our room with out getting caught, that's where the Safe-Zone is." he explained as he opened the door and searched the hallway before making a run for it.

"Well... that was exciting." I joked as I went and closed the door. Harry continued to be silent. "Harry...?" I said, turning to face him. He looked up at me. "Harry, what's wrong?" I said, starting to get worried.

He continued to look at me. "Louis..."

"Yeah?" I said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

He looked me in the eye and smiled. "We really need to take that room key away from Liam."

I started laughing. "You had me worried! I thought something was wrong."

We stood there and laughed together. It was back to normal again.

_**Later That Evening...**_

"Whatcha doin'?" I asked, walking over to where Harry was huddled over his laptop.

"Reading..." he mumbled.

"Reading what?" I leaned over to look at his screen. I took my eyes a minute to adjust to the light of the screen in the dark room. "... You're reading fanfiction?" I asked, supressing a giggle.

He looked up at me and smirked. "_Larry Stylinson_ fanfiction."

I raised an eyebrow. "Is it any good?"

He looked back at his screen. "Yes, but you would not_ believe _some of the stuff on here."

I raised both eyebrows now. "... Do I want to know?"

He looked back at me, still smirking."Read this." he said, pointing to a line on the screen.

I looked back at the screen. "_Louis let out a soft moan as Harry pressed feathery kisses down his neck. 'Do you like it when I kiss you like that?' Harry asked between kisses. 'Mhmm.' Louis whined._" I stopped reading as my eyes grew wide.

"Keep reading." Harry urged, holding back a laugh.

"Okay..." I said, looking back at the screen, a little more than uncomfortable. "'_Do you want me to go further?' Harry continued, his voice husky. 'Oh God, yes!' Louis exclaimed.._" I paused to awkwardly clear my throat. "_Harry softly touched the bulge in Louis' boxers. Louis whined even more. Their bodies were hot and sweaty as the were pressed together agaist the wall. 'Do you want me to give you a blowj-'_" I stopped reading the last word. "**I don't want to read that!**" I exclaimed, falling backwards off the bed.

Harry sat there laughing as I scrambled to get up. "I told you!" he continued to laugh.

"That's weird and... sexual! I said when I finally got up.

Harry took a few deep breathes to calm himself after his laughing-fit. "The look on your face is hilarious, BooBear." he said with one last chuckle.

I finally started laughing too. "How long have you been reading that?"

"I've read about four in the last hour." he said, looking back at the screen.

"Were they all as sexual as this one?" I asked.

"Yes." Harry laughed.

"Wow, our fans are really perverted aren't they." I said, walking into the bathroom.

"Yeahhhh." Harry called back.

I looked in the mirror and fixed my hair. "So," I said, walking back into the dark bedroom, "I was thinking, there's a club down the street from here, wanna go?"

Harry looked up. "Are we even allowed to go to clubs?"

"Well, I am, as far as I know. You could probably pass for an older age..." I said, trying to figure out if Harry could pass for 21.

"No, that's not what I mean, although that is a good point. I meant, would Paul let us go to a club?" Harry asked.

"We won't tell Paul! Come on Hazza, it'll be _funnnn_." I begged.

Harry sighed, obviously weighing his options. "You know what? Let's do it!" He said, closing his laptop.

"Really?!" I said excitedly. I didn't think Harry would actually want to go.

"Yeah! It's probably more fun than sitting here reading fanfictions all night! Let me just get changed." He smiled and went through his clothes.

"I probably should too."

_**An Hour Later...**_

"I think we look pretty good!" Harry said, as we walked down the street.

"Yeah, we do!" I said, looking both of us up and down. "Especially you, Mr. Styles." I winked at him.

"I think _you_ look better, Mr. Tomlinson." He said, winking back.

We continued to argue about who looked better until we got to the front of the club. "Whoa." We said in unison as we both stopped. There was _huge_ line in front of the door. "I guess we're going to have to wait."

We walked to the end of the line and stood there. _Bzzz Bzzzz Bzzz Bzzzz._ My phone vibrated in my back pocket. I groaned and took it out.

From Liam: _Where r u guys? Paul wants 2 take us out for pizza. :D_

We hadn't told the anyone where we were going, not even Liam.

I quickly typed a text back. _Harry & i decided to go to the club down the street. Shhh don't tell Paul. ;D_

I hit send. I knew I could trust Liam. A second later my phone vibrated again.

From Liam: _U guys rn't gonna get drunk r u? And wat am i gonna tell Paul? :O_

I typed back. _Just tell Paul we went to sleep. & Harry and I might drink a little ;P_

I put my phone away. I hadn't really planned if we were going to drink tonight or not. _Bzzz Bzzzz._

From Liam: _Ok just be careful and don't do anything u'll regret l8tr ;D_

I blushed as I responded. _What happens tonight will stay between Harry & I!_

I looked up from my phone to see the line moving forward. I hit send and tucked my phone away. _Bzzz Bzzzz. _I groaned. Why couldn't Liam let it go?

From Liam: _Do u think something is going 2 happen 2nite? :O_

I put my phone away with out reponding. I didn't want to talk about it.

"Louis?" Harry said, pulling me back to reality. I looked up to see that we were next after the person in front of us. "Are you sure they will let me in?" Harry whispered to me.

"Just trust me, Hazza." I smiled at him.

"Next in line." The bouncer at the door called. We stepped up. "Does one of you have ID?" he asked gruffly.

"I do." I said. When he looked over my ID, he looked at Harry.

"Is he with you?"

"Yes," I said, trying to think of something to say to convince him Harry was older. "He is with me-"

"Okay go on in." he said waving us in. "Next in line."

I stood there for a moment, but then walked in the door. "That was..."

"Easy?" Harry finished for me.

"Yeah!" I said, trying to talk over the loud music that was now playing. I looked at Harry. He was saying something, but I couldn't hear him. "What?" I called to him.

He pulled me over to him. "I said, what if someone recognizes us?" he said into my ear.

Good question. I looked around. No one seemed to be paying any attention to anything besides the person they were dancing with. "I doubt anyone will even know we're here!" He nodded. We stood there awkwardly. "Do you want to go get something to drink?" I asked.

"Sure!"

We walked over to the bar and sat at the counter. It was quieter, so we didn't have to shout. The bartender turned around. "Hey there," she smiled at us. "What can I get ya?"

"Um, what do you recommend?" I asked, smiling back at her.

"Hmm, hold on one second." she said. She turned around and pulled out a bottle and poured us shots. "Here, try this." she put the shots in front of us.

Harry and I looked at each other. He shrugged and grabbed his drink. I did the same. We downed the drink in one go. Harry narrowed his eyes. "What is that?" he asked.

"Tequila." the bartender said with a smile.

"Oh." Harry looked down at his shot glass.

"So, what's your names?" she asked, grabbing a towel to wipe the counter.

"My name's Louis, and that's Harry." I said. "What about you?"

"My name's Melany. But you can call me Mel."

"Nice to meet you." I smiled.

"You guys want another round?" Mel asked.

"Sure. Harry, do you want another?" I asked.

"Sure." He said with a grin. We talked and continued to get shots. "Can I have another?" Harry asked.

"Harry you've already had 5!" I said. I had already had about 6 myself, and was already feeling the buzz.

"But Louis!" Harry whined.

I groaned. "_Fine._ One more but that's it."

Mel giggled. "One more shot coming right up!" When she returned with the shot, she looked at us. "So, are you two, like, together?"

My eyes grew wide and Harry choked on his tequila. "_Noooo_, we're just best friends." I lied the best I could.

Mel giggled again. "I mean did you come here _together._"

"Oh..." I blushed. "Yeah, we came here together."

We sat there in awkward silence as Mel took our shot glasses.

"Louis...?" Harry asked.

"Hmm?" I turned to him.

"I don't feel so good." Harry said, holding his stomach. He looked slightly pale.

"I told you not to drink so much!" I scolded him.

"_Canwegohome_?" He slurred.

"Yes, come on." I said, helping him get to his feet. "Thanks, Mel. We'll probably be back soon, knowing Harry." I said, smiling.

"No problem. I'm always here on week days." She smiled back.

"Bye Mel." I waved.

"Bye Louis. Bye Harry." She waved back with a grin.

_**After They Left...**_

I helped Harry walk back to the hotel. We had to stop at least twice so Harry could take deep breathes. I felt a little sick myself, but I wanted to get Harry back to the hotel as soon as possible. As we walked up to the front door, we saw Liam standing outside. "Liam!" I called. He looked in our direction.

He saw me with my arm around Harry and rushed over to help. "How much did you guys drink tonight?!"

I hesitated. "About 6 shots of tequila and Harry didn't take it too well."

"Let's get him back to your room." Liam said, helping me drag Harry.

Once we got him back up to our room, Liam left us to be alone. "Harry?"

"Hmm?" He said looking up at me.

"Are you feeling better?"

"I'm feeling a _lot_ better."

"You don't feel sick anymore?"

"Nope." He said, getting up and twirling around to prove his point.

I watched him twirl around and chuckled. I could tell the effects of the alcohol started to take over both of us. "If you're not feeling sick, then how are you feeling?" I slurred a little.

Harry stopped twirling and pretended to think dramatically. He looked back at me and grinned mischievously. He slowly slinked towards me and clutched my collar lightly. He put his mouth the my ear and whispered, "I'm feeling _sexual._"

My eyes grew wide. I smiled, and even being drunk I could realize where this was leading. "Oh? And how do you plan to resolve these feelings?" I said, pulling his face close to mine.

We stared into each other's eyes for a moment, then he tackled me onto the bed. "I plan on making you feel happy tonight, Mr. Tomlinson." he said, pinning my arms to the bed.

He had me completely pinned down, and I couldn't get free even if I _wanted _to. He kissed down my neck continuously, as I closed my eyes and moaned softly. "_Harry..."_ I whispered his name.

"_Shhhh,_" he whispered back in between kisses. "Just let me make you happy."

I squirmed as he nipped my neck lightly. "But... but what if I mess up?"

"You won't BooBear. _Trust me._" he brought his face up to mine. "Just let me do the work." he grinned. I grinned back. _Maybe this won't be so bad. _I thought, letting Harry kiss my neck again. I could feel my jeans getting tighter at the thought. I reached my hand down to undo my jeans, but Harry reached down and stopped my hand. "Just let me do the work, BooBear." he said again.

"But Harry-" I started, but he cut me off.

"_Louis_," Harry stopped kissing my neck and looked up into my eyes. "I'm in charge."

I didn't know what to say, partly because the alcohol was clouding my brain, and partly because this has never happened before. _I _was usually the one taking charge. "Are you sure?"

"Of course," he smiled down at me. "And just to make sure you don't do anything..." Harry got up and took his belt off. He climbed back on top of me. "Put your wrists together." he commanded me.

I looked at him for a moment. "... Why?"

Harry rolled his eyes and smirked. "Just do it."

I stared at him. _What the fuck is he doing...?_ I thought to myself as I put my hands next to each other. He then proceeded to tie my hands together with his belt so I couldn't move them. I looked at my hands, then back at him. "You're seriously tying me up?"

He smirked at me again. "Yes, because you're my slave now."

My eyes grew wide. "I'm your _what_?!"

"You heard me. You're my _slave _now." he purred as his kissed me.

"Okay," I gave in. "If I'm your slave, what are you going to do to me?" I asked as seductively as I could.

"You'll see." he said, as he got up and pulled me into a sitting postion. He looked me in the eye as he undid my jeans and took them off. I sat there in my boxers, my eyes still wide. He hooked a finger under the elastic. My erection was already making itself known, as Harry took off my boxers. He smiled up at me before enveloping me in his mouth. I gasped at the feeling of his mouth on me, going up and down.

"_Faster._" I mumbled under my breath. Harry continued to go faster and faster, as I could feel myself being built up. He ran his hand up and down as his went, making me moan. As the sensation got bigger, I could feel myself about to give. "_Oh God, Harry!" _I nearly shouted as I came in his mouth.

_**Later On...**_

"That was _amazing._" I said, a little out of breath.

We layed there, naked under the sheets, curled up together. "I _know. _You were so good, BooBear." Harry looked me in the eyes and smiled. The warmth of his smile was still a mystery to me. _How did it manage to give me butterflies after all this time? Why did it make me feel all warm inside?_ _What about it made me feel like a child again? _These were questions I simply could not answer. "... BooBear?" Harry's voice snapped me out of my trance.

"Huh?" I asked, a little embarrassed that I dozed off for a moment.

Harry laughed at my reaction. "I _said_, what are you thinking about?"

I took a moment before answering. "I was thinking about... _you."_ I smiled on the last word.

"Oh really?" Harry raised an eyebrow. "What about me?"

"I was thinking about how you make me feel like a child again."

"How so?" he smiled.

"The way you smile at me, it's like I'm a child again." I know I sounded stupid and cliché, but I didn't care. This was how Harry made me feel.

"That's exactly how you make _me_ feel, BooBear." his eyes lit up.

"Really?"

"Of course." he pecked me on the lips and hugged me. When we pulled away, Harry looked into my eyes, looking deep in thought.

"What are you thinking about, Hazza?" I asked, stroking his hair.

"Louis?" Harry asked.

"Yeah?"

"I think we're ready to tell the boys... about us." he smiled as he said the last part.

_To Be Continued..._


End file.
